Necesito que me quieran
by DMirime
Summary: Ikki tiene 17 años y se siente un poco solo porque todos sus amigos ya tienen pareja, menos él... IkkiHenry SEINEN AI


ADVERTENCIA: Ésta historia es del tipo "Seinen-ai" (si no sabes que significa eso quiere decir que no estas corrompid@ por el sistema, así que por favor no leas este fic). Parejas X-trañas (Aika/Belmont, Kari/Koji, Brass/Sumilidon, Samantha/Spike, Metabee/Rokusho, Seslug/Miss Caviar, Señora T/Victor – no me voy a adentrar mucho en ellas- y la principal: **IKKI/HENRY).**

La razón por la que éste fic está escrito es porque me aburrí de los usuales Ikki/Koji y Dr.Aki/Henry; quería lago nuevo y aquí ta –además vi una imagen re-chula de un Ikki adolescente no tan ingenuo y para nada inocente que inspiró algunos de mis dibujos y éste fic^^ -.

NECESITO QUE ME QUIERAN

By: Darkness

_Sálvese quien pueda _

_   que anda suelto un corazón_

_dispuesto__ a lo que sea _

_sin__ domicilio ni dirección._

_Abran las puertas_

_que__ anda sediento de amor,_

_y__ es que si lo pruebas_

_puede__ ser una adicción. _

_Elefante                                   _

_EL QUE BUSCA ENCUENTRA_

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Ikki miraba impaciente el reloj, deseando que ya terminaran las clases. 

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Pero el tiempo parecía estar en su contra, moviendo lentamente las agujas del reloj.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Con el borrador del lápiz comenzó a golpear repetidamente su cuaderno: el álgebra lo desesperaba y aburría. De hecho, últimamente todas las clases eran igual de tediosas. 

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

A pesar de haberse convertido, a sus 17 años, en el mejor medaguerrero del mundo sentía que algo más hacía falta. Tenía fama, a la cual había logrado controlar para que no se le subiera demasiado a la cabeza; aún tenía muy presentes las palabras que en su momento le dijo el #1 de Japón, el Madaguerrero Espacial X, que misteriosamente se parecía al Renegado Fantasma, que misteriosamente se parece a… Henry. 

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Estúpido reloj da la hora de una vez por todas

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. 

Desde que su padre murió en función de su trabajo, las cosas han sido diferentes. Al principio todo fue caos, la incertidumbre, el dolor, el miedo, todo se conjuró en un solo momento. Fue entonces cuando más necesitó a sus amigos y cuando éstos más le ayudaron a salir de esa crisis. Se sintieron más que nunca unidos. Mientras sus amigos fueron su principal apoyo jamás se imaginó que Víctor lo sería de su madre… 

El reloj al fin dio la hora y él al fin pudo salir del salón de clases. Respiró profundamente en el patio de la escuela cuando sintió un empujón por detrás. Se volteó rápidamente encontrándose de frente con un viejo rostro tan familiar como el suyo propio: Aika. Pero no estaba sola. Brass a su lado parecía buscar a alguien, pero quien realmente le molestaba un poco –y no es que tuviera nada en contra de él- era Belmont. Belmont la tomaba de la mano mientras sonreía plácidamente. El chico rubio se había mudado de país sólo para estar más cerca de Aika… y resultó toda una controversia, un chico alto, amable, frágil, rubio y tan blanco como la leche siempre junto a la joven reportera. El noviazgo era sólo cuestión de tiempo. 

- ¡IKKI!.- Saludó alegremente.- ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones?.-

- ¿Vacaciones?.- Preguntó Belmont extrañado.

- Sí, ¿Qué nunca lees mis artículos? Ikki se tomó unas vacaciones de las robobatallas para terminar la escuela y para dejar a Metabbe descansar, ¿Verdad Ikki?.-

- Algo así.- El joven suspiró.

- ¿Te sientes mal Ikki?.-

- Estoy un poco deprimido… me preguntaba si, bueno, si no tienen nada que hacer esta noche, podríamos ir a algún lado a divertirnos… .- 

- Ahh, me encantaría Ikki.- Aika le sonrió despreocupada.- pero vamos a salir en parejas, ya quedamos con Kari y Koji… .-

- Aika.- Belmont le llamó ligeramente la atención y esto hizo que Ikki se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento… Ikki, mm, ¿Quieres venir?.- El chico rubio golpeo su frente blanca, Aika lo estaba regando feo. 

- No tengo pareja.- Fue la respuesta lúgubre.

- He, bien, puedo conseguirte una.-

- No te molestes. Mejor me voy.- Dijo Ikki entre triste y molesto.

- Pero O_o ¿Y ahora qué dije?.- Aika volteó a ver a su medabot y a Belmont algo confundida. 

El joven Tenryo caminó hacia la puerta de salida, con la cabeza gacha. Belmont tenía la culpa, le robó a su mejor amiga… suspiró. Sabía que no era verdad. Sólo tenía un poco de celos, celos de que ellos se llevarán tan bien. En cuanto a Kari y Koji… bien, ella fue su primer y único amor, el que convirtió a Koji y a él en rivales… hasta que el le ganó. Koji podría haber bajado sus destrezas en robobatallas –y él podría ser el mejor- pero tenía lo que Ikki siempre quiso, a Kai. 

… Hablando de Koji… Ikki vio delante él, apoyado en la pared de la entrada a un medabot, Sumilidon.   

- ¡¡¡Summy!!!.- Brass corrió alegremente hacia él.

¿Summy? ¡Oh, sí! Casi lo olvidaba. Sumilidon y Brass  se habían convertido en algo más que amigos. Descubrirlo fue algo desconcertante, tanto para él como para Aika y Koji. Que vueltas tan misteriosas da la vida. Siempre creyó que había algo entre Metabee y Brass, a pesar de que el Medabot tipo KBT se sentía profundamente atraído hacia Oceana… Curiosas vueltas. 

Caminaba pensativo por las calles. Las robobatallas ya no llenaban sus expectativas como antes(Los niños cambian al crecer, había oído decir a alguien, hace mucho), ganaba algunas, perdía otras pero siempre tratando de ser el mejor… "¡Lo importante no es ser bueno sino ser el mejor!" Recordó a Metabee decir mientras sus ojos verde esmeralda relucían. 

Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Ikki!.-

El chico se desconcertó. Sin darse cuenta había llegado y entrado en "24 Hop Mart". 

- Hola Henry.- Saludo el joven sin muchas ganas, sentándose en una mesita frente Henry.

- ¿Qué sucede? Te vez un poco desanimado.-

- Lo mismo de siempre. Todos tienen planes para ésta noche menos yo.-

- ¿Por qué no organizas una velada familiar?.-

- Víctor invitó a cenar a mamá y Metabee se la vive con Rokusho.-

- Oh… .-

- ¿Por qué todos tienen que tener pareja menos yo? Vamos, hasta Slon está saliendo con una chica.-

- ^^U eso no es tan malo. Velo de ésta forma: estas libre, sin ataduras para nadie. Hay que disfrutar de la soltería mientras la tengas, que luego te arrepentirás.-

- Sí claro.- Dijo con un deje de ironía al momento de hundir el rostro entre los brazos.

Henry se acercó a él y le acarició amistosamente su cabeza. – Calma niño. Actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo. ¿Por qué no te distraes un poco?.-  

- Quiero tener alguien a quien amar.-

- ¿Eh? No te tortures tanto, ya llegará.- 

- ¿Cuándo?.-

- En su momento.-

- ¿Y cuándo es eso?.-

- Algún día más temprano que tarde ^^U.-

- Qué clase de respuesta es ésa ¬¬ .-

Últimamente pasaba la mayor parte del día en aquella tienda, hablando horas y horas con Henry. Era el único que estaba en la misma situación que él: era soltero. Para Ikki era un trauma el no poderse divertir igual con sus amigos, ya que todos ellos tenías pareja… Incluso Spike, que salía con Samantha (era absolutamente divertido verlos, Spike siempre a los pies de ella como buen perro faldero –sin afán de ofender-). 

La noche llegó pronto y muy a su pesar Ikki tuvo que regresar a su casa. No había nadie, solo una calurosa nota de su madre que le anunciaba que llegaría tarde. Ni una señal de Metabee. Tomó algo de cenar e inmediatamente salió, no tenía ganas de estar solo en casa. 

Miles de fan y nada con quien estar. En eso unas personas le empujaron a un lado, y salieron corriendo. Ikki las miró unos segundos… ¿Acaso eran quien él creía que eran? ¡¡Imposible!! Pero sólo podían haber unos locos vertidos con traje de goma, lentes oscuros en la noche y unas antenas ridículas en la cabeza… los ruberrobo. Pero él juraría que habían desaparecido cuando destruyeron a Meta-malo o cuando el segundo al mando,      Seslug se retiró a vivir con Miss Caviar… 

Ikki miró pasar una sombra sobre su cabeza, seguido de cerca de un medabot. 

¡¡¡¡EL RENEGADO FANTASMA!!!!      

Al instante corrió presuroso hacia donde se dirigían. Los vio subirse a un edificio y él subió también. La noche se volvía emocionante, justo como cuando era niño: Los ruberrobo contra el Renegado Fantasma.

Al llegar a la cima vio con lujo de detalle como el Fantasma de la máscara blanca derrotaba a uno a uno a los Robos, vio con plena fascinación como Arcbeetle destrozaba a sus contrincantes sin apenas esforzarse… ¡Hey! Un momento ¿Arcbeetle? ¡Oh! Por supuesto, El Fantasma también era el Medaguerrero espacial X, aunque nunca había visto que su medabot lo acompañara cuando se dedicaba a "robar".  

De pronto uno de los robos sacó una pequeña granada y la lanzó hacia el Fantasma, que ágilmente la esquivó, pero hizo que impactara directamente en una de las esquinas. Con la explosión Ikki fue expulsado del edificio. El renegado Fantasma le escuchó gritar y al instante le reconoció lanzándose en su auxilio. Le atrapó en media caída. Acunándolo en sus brazos aterrizó sobre el tejado de un edificio. 

- ¿Ikki?.- 

El golpe había dejado inconsciente al medaguerrero. 

- ¡Hombre! ¿Cómo estás? Eso fue arriesgado.- Arcbeetle aterrizó al lado de Henry.

- No te preocupes todo bien.-

- No me preocupo por ti.-

- En lo más profundo de tu metálico pecho sé que me adoras.-

- Uh, sí, tanto como un clavo en el zapato… ¿Y qué con los RubeRobo?.-

- Después me encargo de ellos.-

- ¿Y Qué con él?-

- Lo llevaremos a su casa.- Dijo el Renegado fantasma al momento de ponerse a caminar.

- ¿Y si mejor le consigues un taxi?.-

- Nop. Soy muy tacaño.-

- Eso lo aprendiste del Dr. Aki -_-U.-

Ikki aún seguía en un estado de Semiinconsciencia, cuando llegó a él un olor vagamente familiar. Sentía que alguien lo llevaba en brazos y de él provenía ese olor. Las personas tienen un olor único dependiendo de quién se trate… y él olía como… como Henry.  Durante los últimos meses había tenido mucho tiempo para descubrir ciertas cosas de su amigo y una de ellas era su particular olor, que no podía disimular ni con colonia. Un olor que era mezcla de varios más, como si varias personalidades estuvieran en una sola persona… siguió examinando el cuello del cual provenía el olor.

La respiración caliente de Ikki hizo estremecer en más de una ocasión al Renegado Fantasma, quien trataba de disimularlo, mientras pensaba, o más bien divagaba, acerca del muchacho. Sobre su amistad, su infancia y lo terriblemente parecida que era a la suya… un nuevo escalofríos. Ikki había encontrado la piel descubierta entre la máscara blanca y el cuello alto de la camisa negra. Sintió los labios rozar la piel, pero no era precisamente un beso ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ikki? ¿Lo hacía conciente de sus actos? Por supuesto que no, Ikki era sólo un niño inocente en busca de afecto… Ahora la respiración del joven Tenryo estaba en su oído derecho, subía a su cabello y volvía a bajar hasta su mentón. Él le daba plena libertad de movimiento porque disfrutaba de ello.

- Estas muy callado.- La voz de Arcbeetle le sobresaltó. 

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.-

- Porque no haz dicho nada. ¿No quieres despertar al bello durmiente?.- 

- Claro que no, solo quiero, herr, ahorrar saliva.-

- -_-U Sí, claro.-

- Esperame aquí.- Le dijo a su Medabot una vez ya frente a la casa de Ikki- No tardo.-

Henry entró y subió directamente al cuarto del joven, depositándolo sobre la cama. Pero Ikki se resistía a dejarlo. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besó su mentón. Los dedos de su mano derecha se acercaron a la parte inferior de la máscara, levantándola ligeramente, mientras sus labios subían. Henry sabía lo que Ikki buscaba y no se lo negó. 

Un beso no hace daño. El problema es que son como las uvas: si se toma una se quiere seguir tomando. Como sea, Henry comenzó a perderse, adentrándose cada vez más en la boca de Ikki. Pero de pronto recordó lo que como Renegado Fantasma, era su deber: robar medallas raras y había dejado dos en manos de los RuberRobo.

- Buenas Noches.- Se despidió gentilmente, acomodando su máscara blanca.- Y no te vuelvas a meter en problemas- Pero el chico le tomó inesperadamente del brazo.

- Quédate conmigo… Henry… .-

El renegado Fantasma sintió su alma pender de un hilo. ¿Acaso Ikki sabía que él…?.

- No soy Henry. Soy el Renegado Fantasma.- Le susurró al oído, inclinándose sobre la cama. 

El joven Tenryo volvió a rodearlo con los brazos, hundido en la semiinconsciencia apenas si sabía en dónde estaba. - Henry… .- Volvió a decir, casi en una súplica. 

Una onda cálida sacudió a Henry, nunca en su vida ese nombre había producido semejante reacción. Dejó que Ikki siguiera llamándolo y se aferrara con más fuerza a él, disfrutando de las sensaciones que esto le provocaba. Sin embargo Arcbeetle le esperaba abajo. Con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de Ikki (que le resultó un tanto difícil, pues el chico había instalado ya sus piernas en la cadera de Henry… totalmente tentador, pero el Renegado Fantasma sabe controlarse). Una vez de pie vio al joven dormitar. Se quitó su máscara y volvió a inclinarse sobre Ikki plantando un dócil beso en sus labios. 

Ikki lo saboreó sin contestar. Se sentía demasiado aturdido para pensar en lo que pasaba; todo le llegaba distante, nubloso como si de un sueño se tratara. Y en la mañana eso fue lo que pensó: sólo un sueño, un dulce sueño. 

Henry salió de la casa Tenryo, acomodándose su máscara se encontró con Arcbeetle que le miraba divertido. Por un momento temió que el Madabot hubiera visto todo… Si fuera así… no quería ni pensarlo.   

**FIN… No, esperen…**

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto matador?.-

- Ikki estaba un poco… atolondrado. Por la emoción de la caída, tal vez.-

- ¿Seguro?.-

- Sí.-

- ¿Totalmente?.-

- Que si.-

- Porque parecía otra cosa ^.^ .-

- ¿Por qué no te consigues una novia?.-

- ¿Eh?.-

- Nada.-

- ¿Qué quisiste decir?.-

- Nada.-

- ¡¡Si no me contestas te calcino con "la prominencia"!!.- 

- ¿Qué? O_O! Soy tú medaguerrero y te prohíbo amenazarme… ¿Arc? Arcbeetle deja de apuntarme con esos cuernos… ¡ARCBEETLE! ¡nooooooooooooooooo!.-

**Ahora sí… FIN**


End file.
